rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Monty Oum
Monyreak "Monty" Oum,[http://roosterteeth.com/post/3307507 Gray Haddock's RT Journal] was the creator, director, writer, animator and a voice actor of RWBY. He worked for Rooster Teeth Productions, where he originally started animating the popular Machinima series Red vs. Blue in its eighth season. He had also worked on several individual fan projects, such as Dead Fantasy and Haloid, although he had stated that his main goal was to create an original series, which came to pass with RWBY. He voiced Lie Ren. Monty married Sheena Duquette on May 10th, 2014.[http://roosterteeth.com/post/3307125 Sheena Duquette's Rooster Teeth Journal] The Beginning of RWBY The idea for the RWBY series was in Monty's head since Season 9 of Red vs. Blue. One night while at IHOP with Shane Newville, Monty decided he was going to design the world for RWBY right there. He decided to start on his world because, according to him, "geography determines your culture and culture determines your people" (Monty's Journal 11/7/12), so his world was created with a napkin and some ketchup. According to Monty, Burnie Burns had told him that as long as he finished Red vs. Blue Season 10, he could do whatever he wanted. And thus, after he pitched the premise of the show, he got permission to go through with RWBY.[http://roosterteeth.com/episode/rt-podcast-season-1-rt-podcast-191 Rooster Teeth Podcast #191] Death On January 22nd, 2015, Monty was hospitalized following a severe allergic reaction during a routine medical procedure, rendering him comatose. This was publicly announced by Burnie on the 30th, stating that Monty was "in critical care and it was not known if he would recover."[http://roosterteeth.com/post/5427280 Burnie Burn's Rooster Teeth Journal] A donation page was set up to help Monty's family afford the medical expenses. The fund raised $50,000 within 3 hours, $100,000 within 5 hours, and $150,000 within 24 hours.MontyandSheena Medical Fund Monty was unable to awaken from the coma and passed away on February 1st, 2015, at the age of 33.Matt Hullum's Rooster Teeth Journal At RTX 2015, a memorial was set up where fans were able to leave messages and pay their respects to Monty. ---- TwitterMontyoum ---- Trivia *Monty was a very time efficient person, and he did things such as ripping out certain keyboard keys that didn't contribute to his work. Most notorious was his penchant to ignore sleep in order to work, with fans often asking him to stop so he could rest. He sometimes made jokes about this, like with the creation of RWBY Rex. *Monty was a high school drop out. *Monty was Cambodian, Vietnamese, Chinese, and Japanese. *Monty was originally going to voice Professor Ozpin, but instead chose to give Shannon McCormick the role. *Monty often included a crow in his works, which is possibly referenced by the character of Qrow Branwen. *Monty was allergic to cats and juniper.Monty Oum's Twitter *In honor of Monty's passing, Gaia Online, an online community, granted users an avatar item called "Red Crescent," which allows users to equip their avatar with a detailed replica of Crescent Rose. The item's description is "Keep moving forward." Links *deviantArt *Rooster Teeth *Facebook References Category:Writer Category:Animator Category:Voice Actor Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Cast and Crew